O Senhor da Morte!
by sakuraharuno.lima
Summary: Após a morte de Dumbledore Harry e seus amigos terão que enfrentar Voldemort sozinhos! O trio será testado em vários campos da vida!
1. Chapter 1

Avisos:Fiction Rated: M

Esta fic. A história começa no mesmo período em que começou no 7º -se em vários fatos do 6° e 7º livros de Harry Potter, ou seja: _**não quer saber dos spoilers não leia esta fic**_.

As frases escritas entre duas aspas são pensamentos, ex: "ela tá mais doida que antes"

As frases escritas entre duas aspas e em itálico são sonhos, ex: _"ele sorria para mim"_

As frases escritas entre parênteses e antecedidas por **N/A **são pensamentos da autora.

As frases escritas entre parênteses somente contêm informações sobre o ânimo dos personagens no meio das falas, pensamentos e diálogos. Só para criar um pouco mais de dinamismo neles.

Eu não tenho beta, Enem to sabendo de todas as regras da nova gramática, portanto _**relevem os erros!**_

Exceções dos spoilers:

**1.** A poção do amor do prof. Slughorn. Não mostrava os verdadeiros sentimentos de quem o inala (pessoa x), apenas faz com que a atração somada a algo físico da pessoa que a atraísse (pessoa y) e que estivesse no pensamento da pessoa x no exato momento que esta inalasse a poção se apaixonasse perdidamente por treze meses (por que é um número cabalístico de sorte e de azar) por essa pessoa y.

**2.** No momento que Harry estivesse inalando essa poção ele encontra um fio de cabelo da Gina presa na sua veste e reconhece-o, preenchendo todos os requisitos para se apaixonar magicamente pela Gina (ou Ginny, em inglês).

**3. **Quantoaos dois pombinhos, entenda-se por Ron e Hermione. (Ainda não decidi se eles ficam ou não verdadeiramente apaixonados um pelo outro. Por isso, encarem assim) Ambos estão enfeitiçados pela mesma poção seguindo os quesitos que usei no caso HxG, já que eles(os três) estavam praticamente colados um no outro, sendo que o do meio era Ron. Livrando o Harry de uma possível paixonite encantada pela Mi e vice-versa. E como o pensamento de Ron e Hermione estava voltado um para o outro por conta de mais uma discussão entre eles é que a poção fez efeito neles.

**4. **Harry já se "desencantou" da Ginny.

**5.** A Ginny é uma galinha, egocêntrica, mimada, mas poderosa e leal.

**6.** Eles terminaram como amigos, tanto pela proximidade da partida quanto pelo perigo dela se tornar alvo de VOLDEMORT e principalmente porque eles não combinam (Harry se encheu dela depois que o efeito da poção passou).

**7. **O Harry pegou de volta o livro do Snape para estudá-lo mais. Ele pode ser teimoso feito um burro, mas é quase esperto e sabe que aprendeu muito com o livro, só que agora ele também tá dando uma olhada em outros livros afanados do colégio com ênfase magia das trevas para aprender os contra-feitiços sem que qualquer dos amigos saiba disso. (Afinal ele foi quase um Sletheryn-Sonserina em português)

**8. **Nesses estudos ele aprende aquele feitiço de cura que o Snape usou no Draco quando o Harry quase o fatiou com um dos feitiços do livro dentro do banheiro da Murta-que-geme. E é claro todos os feitiços e contra-maldições que ele tá aprendendo são feitiços não-verbais para esconder da Hermione (para me poupar, principalmente, de inventar nomes em latim ou grego).

Ufa! Quase não acabo "de colocar todos os pingos nos is".

**Londres. Rua dos Alfeneiros, n° 4.**

"_Dumbledore ainda caia como um boneco de pano, Snape se virava com o olhar ainda cheio de fúria e asco, os comensais ali presentes espantados e temerosos descem as escadarias abrindo o caminho para aquele que ousara matar tão friamente e facilmente o bruxo dito o mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Snape agarra Malfoy que ainda está com aquela expressão de medo e choque e sai correndo atrás deles._

_Harry finalmente percebe que o feitiço que o imobilizara se desfez, pois aquele que o lançara jazia morto numa posição estranha no pátio embaixo. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, mas seu ódio o forçou a sair correndo atrás daqueles que ele considerara responsáveis pela sua dor. Descia as escadarias pulando de dois em dois, gritando no meio daquele caos de membros da ordem, professores e amigos contra Comensais da Morte que haviam invadido a escola. Avistou a capa esvoaçante do seu mais odiado inimigo: Snape, que puxava um terrivelmente assustado Draco. Só que por mais que ele corresse não conseguia dar nem um passo sequer, várias pessoas se interpunham entre eles perguntando o que houvera"._

Harry estava ainda sentindo os resquícios do pesadelo... Seu peito subia e descia sem parar, as imagens frescas na memória atormentando-o. O seu próprio grito sufocado despertando-o. Estende uma mão tateando a cabeceira da cama para achar os óculos e com a outra enxuga um pouco do suor da testa. Harry percebe estar ainda no quarto pequeno dos tios trouxas. Acalmando-se um pouco para lembrar que semanas atrás Dumbledore morrera diante de seus olhos que aquilo não fora um pesadelo. E mesmo acordado teria pela frente o terrível fato de que o mais poderoso bruxo que conhecia e admirava não mais o ajudaria em sua jornada.

Suspirou pesadamente segurando algumas lágrimas que teimavam surgir de seus olhos. Ele não era mais criança... Pelo menos depois das doze badaladas da noite daquele dia que já começava mal.

Algum tempo depois... Finalmente calmo Harry olhou para o relógio, ainda era madrugada. Acendeu o abajur e deu uma boa olhada naquele quartinho. Teria que dar um jeito nele se quisesse levar absolutamente tudo que fosse seu de lá. Principalmente, teria que arrumar o malão da escola para arranjar mais espaço.

Nem se lembrava mais da última vez que fez uma faxina naquele malão... Se algum dia o arrumara de verdade!

- "Hermione ficaria feliz (abre-se um sorrisinho sarcástico) com essa informação!Mas pelo menos eu tô fazendo uma agora!Ela vai ter que me dar um desconto! E aposto que tô fazendo o triplo de arrumação que o Ron!(dá um sorrisinho de canto).Dúvido se não foi a Ginny ou a própria Mione que fez a limpeza pra ele!(sorriso aberto agora)"

O trabalho duro e os pensamentos nos amigos o distraíram o suficiente para espantar a melancolia que o ameaçava naquela madrugada. Principalmente depois que se feriu com um caco de vidro de um frasco de poções que o fez se abaixar e cuidadosamente retirar os objetos do malão, encontrando o espelho que Sirius lhe dera no seu 5º ano na escola.

-"Onde será que tá o outro par, pelo que descobri meu pai e Sirius se comunicavam por eles! (aperta os punho com força) Se eu tivesse me preocupado mais em saber para que servisse isso talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido! (trinca os dentes) Mas desta vez é diferente não vou mais deixar nada de lado!"

Então de repente um olho de um brilhante azul passou pelo espelho. Harry com o susto deixou cair o espelho na cama. Imaginando se foi uma ilusão ou alguém havia mesmo olhado pelo espelho. Lentamente se aproximou dele, o desvirou e deu uma olhada.

- Sirius é você?...Sirius...

Falou com a voz sufocada de esperança e medo, segurando as lágrimas que ressurgiam, até que uma idéia mais insana passou por sua cabeça....

- Pro...pro...professor Dumbledore?(disse com uma voz mais baixo ainda)

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa ele ouviu a voz estridente de sua tia mandando-o descer para preparar o café da manhã, já que era mais de 6 horas!.

-"Só mais algumas horas e esse tormento acaba!"(respirando fundo)

Saiu do quarto, mas antes deu uma última olhada no reflexo do espelho de seu padrinho para ter certeza que não havia mais nada lá e ouviu mais uma vez o grito ensurdecedor de sua tia que só não acordava o resto da casa com ele por que o tio e o primoDuda dormiam feito pedras.

-" Só mais algumas horas(respirou mais profundamente ainda)e esse tormento acaba!(entre dentes)

Ficou repetindo isso como um mantra enquanto descia as escadas.

Próximo capítulo: Pesadelo Real.


	2. Chapter 2

* Capitulo 2: Pesadelo Real!

Harry estava com o pior dos humores. Não tivera nem uma noite de sono tranquilo em semanas e para piorar... aquela noite, em especial, havia sido a pior. Praticamente não dormira!

- "Seis horas da manhã! SEIS HORAS! (rangendo os dentes e de punhos muito fechados descia as escadas) Que tipo de doido acorda nesse horário sem que seja para trabalhar ou estudar, hein? Já sei (rola os olhos)... Minha tia!"

Na cozinha, usando luvas para limpeza, escovão na mão e noutra uma frigideira, estava a tia trouxa de Harry, Petúnia. Olhando para o rapaz como se este fosse uma daquelas sujeirinhas que cometiam o pior dos crimes: ENTRAVAM EM SUA CASA!

- Escute aqui moleque, hoje quero essa cozinha um brinco de diamante de tão brilhante! A minha adorada cunhada Guida virá jantar conosco e trará a afilhada dela consigo.

-"Coitada dela, eu nem quero imaginar como é ser afilhado daquela lá"(pensou Harry com um arrepio)

- Não quero você fazendo das suas gracinhas e aquelas coisas estranhas, muito menos que apareçam por aqui aquelas aberrações que você chama de amigos! Tá me ouvindo pivete? (falou puxando a orelha de Harry enquanto mirava com seus olhos estreitados os verdes impassíveis dele) O que há com você? Não vai dizer nada, espernear, fazer aquelas cenas por saber que a sua outra tia virá aqui hoje?

- Em primeiro lugar ela não é minha tia!(falou encarando a tia Petúnia e respirando pausadamente para manter o controle de si mesmo) Em segundo lugar não tô nem aí pra quem vem ou quem vai! Eu tô saindo hoje... talvez amanhã! A Ordem ficou de me dar cobertura na minha saída daqui!

Contrariada por não ter conseguido tirar seu sobrinho do sério ou mesmo aborrecê-lo um pouco que fosse, Petúnia olhou com desdém para Harry e com sua voz carregada de desprezo e olhando para ele mais como se ele fosse um pedaço de algo que desceu pela privada do que como gente, despejou sobre ele:

- E para onde aquelas aberrações irão levá-lo? Fique sabendo que nem Walter nem eu iremos pagar qualquer coisa para você!

-Como se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa. Principalmente agora que no meu mundo eu sou maior de idade. Fique sabendo que vocês também terão que se mudar daqui ou permitirem que alguns aurores os vigiem de agora em diante.

-Do que está falando fedelho?

-Estou retribuindo pela acolhida da melhor forma que posso (falou com ironia)! Você e meu querido primo por terem meu sangue são alvos em potencial de Voldemort. O bruxo que quer me matar... E antes que diga alguma asneira, ele ficaria muito feliz em matar qualquer um de vocês por serem trouxas!

Com os olhos estreitados e com um ar entre incredulidade, medo e fúria, mais desse último, Petúnia se virou e continuou com seus afazeres resmungando uma ordem para que Harry fizesse o café da manhã. Passado o clima ruim com a tia, Harry se encarregou de fazê-lo e logo em seguida de limpar a cozinha, também. Em pensamentos começou a imaginar como seria o reencontro com seus amigos, como seria dali pra frente tendo que guardar tantos segredos e o pior depois de tudo que houvera entre eles no último ano. Quem viria buscá-lo dessa vez?

Enquanto isso na Ordem da Fênix, todos reunidos na Toca que agora era protegida por um feitiço fidelius, preparavam-se para Pegar Harry e Proteger os Dursley.

--------------------------------

Por enquanto é isso, estou com problemas no PC e pouco tempo para escrever.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos os poros de Harry estavam abertos e recobertos de suor, esfregar, lavar, cozinhar e ficar se conter a cada silaba dita por Petunia era um milagre e uma tortura!

Quando por volta das nove da manhã a campainha tocou. Harry teve calafrios e torceu para que fosse o carteiro trouxa, mas para sua infelicidade escutou a voz de Guida.

_Petuuuuuuuuuuuuniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Minha querida cunhada, onde esta o meu amado Dudoca?

_ Oh! Guida, está maravilhosa como sempre


End file.
